seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 29
Roku patted Cana on her shoulder. "Don't forget our deal." "Yeah, I'll remember. I'll get you your reward when I get mine." She looked up to Kent. "So. I won, where's my kiss?" Kent looked away. "Uhh... Jericho has it! Bye!" Kent tried to run off but he was held by his shirt. "Kent..I'm not an idiot." Cana dragged Kent back. "Come on... Pucker up." Kent started flailing his arms about. "JerichoRaionAxelHirokaAiriRheaNovaFaustAshlynnJimeroWaywardDamienFantasiaRosalineZero!" He said quickly, sounding like a bunch of mumbled nonsense. "Roku! Hold him down!!" Cana ordered. "Yes ma'am!" Roku picked Kent up by his arms and held him still. "Sorry bro. I can't pass up this deal." Tack watches and jumps in. "Jakk... THE EVIL WATER GOT'S KENT'S CREW!" Jakk, who was eating a chicken leg, freaks out and runs away. Jakk comes back with a barrel of sand and runs to Tack. "I COLLECTED THE NON EVIL SAND THAT STOPS EVIL THAT YOU WANTED!" "GREAT!" Tatiana crossed the finish line to see Jakk and Tack, dumping sand onto Cana and Roku. Kent gave them a thumbs up and ran off to the ship. Tatiana shook her head. "I don't wanna know what the reason behind this is." Malk walked to Tatiana. "I learned a life lesson from Tack. Don't expect Tack and Logic to be in the same sentence unless it's insulting his lack of it." Tatiana looked up. "That lesson also applies to D....and Chi.... And Mandi....and Hayley... Pretty much my entire crew." Hayley looks offended, but shrugs. "I agree." Cana grabs both Tack and Jakk. "What're you two doing?!" "Saving our friend with good sand!" Jakk blurted out. "What?!" Cana exclaimed. "I need a translation." "They think you've been possessed by evil water. So they poured good sand on you." Tatiana explained walking over to them. "I had a similar talk to Jakk earlier. Except then he was also a creepy janitor." A devious smile formed on Cana's face. "You thought we were possessed by evil water? Didn't you see earlier that Kent fell into evil water. He's the one that's possessed. I stayed on the good sand all day." Her smile faded. "I was just trying to get the evil water out of him with a kiss." Tack snapped his finger. "A kiss? Like a fairy tail princess in a dream world?" "Exac... How do you know that?" "Mason told me a lot of stories. I always liked the pirates ones the most though." "Well that's what needs to happen. Except this time he's the princess and I need to save him with a kiss. In your words, I'm a pirate and he's the one piece. Understand?" "Ahh. Okay... Except..." Tack kicked Cana. "MASON SAID THAT PRINCESS KISSERS ARE WEIRDOS WHO KISS DEFENSLESS WOMEN!" Cana hits a barrel and Tack folds his arms. "He told me they were bad... Don't know why but if he thinks they are then they are." Cana face palmed. "Kent isn't a defenseless person." She stood up straight. "He's quite dangerous. Which is why I need to kiss him so he won't be as dangerous." Kent poked his head out the ship. "TACK DONT TRUST HER! SHE'S LYING!!" Cana looked Tack in his eyes. "Who will you believe? The guy that's possessed, or the girl trying to do the right thing." She then looked over to Jakk. "You believe me don't you?" Her eyes seemed sad. Jakk used all his brain power. Then, when that failed, he used his guts. "Tack... I feel something weird about her. An aura... Like that One guy has." Zero looks at Jakk. "Hi Two boo. Yeah... This girl is weird..." Jakk hides behind a barrel full of sand and is holding a stick. "No trust." Kent gave Jakk a thumbs up from the ship. "Yeah! No trust!" Roku pulled himself out the sand. "I'm sorry Kent... But this deal... It means too much to me. I can't let it pass." "Roku! I will get you a kiss from Rosa to stop this madness!" Kent yelled. "And you know I can make it happen!" Roku turned to Cana. "Deals off." Riker slams his hands on the ship's rails. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Everyone looks at Riker and Riker is snarling. "NO MORE BULLSHIT! LET'S GET BACK TO THE POINT!" Kent gives him a thumbs down. "Party pooper." "JUST DIE!" "If I die then you'll die too. Ever heard of the grandfather paradox?.....wait.... I didn't use that right." Kent started to scratch his head. "What was I saying again?" Riker took a deep breath. "I don't know. Every time you talk, I zone out and think about how I would like to kill you." "That's no way to speak to your G-Pa." "Ya know what... I'm no longer gonna respond to that." Rangton raised his hands into the air. "So who's wrestling?!" Kent shot his hand into the air. "Ooooohhh me me me! Pick me!" Kent poked himself, Jericho, and Raion. Tack pointed at himself, Freya, and Malk. Beta pointed at himself, Reck, and Domon. Hayley pointed at herself, Tatiana, and D. Brog was picked, along with Selena and Hyperion. Riker, Lester, and Raz stood up. Roku, Swizzz, and Rosa were placed in one team. Roku slammed his elbow down into a table. "WHO'S MY OPPONENT??!!!" Kent slammed his hand down. "I've been waiting for our rematch." Beta pumped his fist in the air. "Beta Pirates!! LETS WIN THIS!!! GOO ROKU!!!" Roku started nodded along with the Beta Pirates chant, soon chanting along. "BETA BETA BETA BETA BETA!!!" Rangton pushed Kent. "Sorry, I made a roster. Kent, you armwrestle... Reck. The one who armwrestles Roku is... Look at that. Come on in Riker. Hey Roku... Break his arm." "I make no such promises..... But I'll break his arm." Roku smiled. He shot his fist into the air. "FOR THE BETA PIRATES!!!" Kent slumped off. "I gotta arm wrestle a boxer... It's not fair.. Why couldn't I wrestle Roku or Riker? I would've been fine with wrestling Tack. But noo.. It had to be Reck." He picked his head up. "Oh well. It can't be helped." "That was quick." Jericho stated, staring Kent down. "A whole 2 minutes of moping." Kent turned around shocked. "2 minutes?!! It felt like 2 hours... Or was it 2 centuries..." He started to count on his fingers. "What kind of chronological clock do you run on?" Jericho asked shaking his head. "Mine." Riker grabs Roku's arm, and the two push. A smile grows on Roku's face. "Please tell me you're holding back." He forces Riker's hand down nearly touching the table. "I got it now. Your about... This strong?" Riker matched Roku and the two were in a stalemate. Roku started to use all his power and Riker was starting to have problems.